


Rescue Mission

by shirasade



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: "Jace, you've got to rescue Alec," Isabelle Lightwood exclaimed, waylaying Jace when he made his way off the soccer field, wiping his sweaty brow. Seemingly unaffected by the two hours of cheering practice she'd just done, Izzy was jumping up and down with her usual vigor as she explained, "Mom's set him up with Lydia Branwell."For Writers' Month 2020 day 29 prompt: high school AU
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland & Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Simon Lewis, Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859722
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: Shirasade's Shadowhunters AUs, Writer's Month 2020





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by an anon on Tumblr, here's Jalec as highschool kids.

"Jace, you've got to rescue Alec," Isabelle Lightwood exclaimed, waylaying Jace when he made his way off the soccer field, wiping his sweaty brow. Seemingly unaffected by the two hours of cheering practice she'd just done, Izzy was jumping up and down with her usual vigor as she explained, "Mom's set him up with Lydia Branwell."

"So? Alec is entirely capable of putting any girl off just by being his usual bitchy self. Or rambling about archery. Either should do the trick." Grinning, Jace attempted to side-step Izzy. 

However, for such a tiny person she was absolutely impossible to overlook, raising herself to her full height and shaking her pompoms at him. "Nope, not this time. Lydia is actually awesome - not just gorgeous and the daughter of one of mom's best friends, she's also really fun and very smart. Alec will actually like her-" She waved away Jace's attempt to interrupt. "-in a friendly way, but still, so he'll try to avoid hurting her feelings."

"So I have to do it for him?" Jace protested, but he was grinning and Izzy's satisfied smirk showed she knew she'd won, as she usually did. With a put-upon sigh, Jace asked, "Alright, so where can I crash his date? Also, do you know you sound as if you've got a crush on that girl yourself?"

"They're at the Hunter's Moon." Pointedly ignoring his second question with the practiced ease of a younger sister, Izzy flounced off. Sighing again, Jace finally continued walking towards the showers. So Alec had taken Lydia to their favourite pool hall? Izzy had to be right, he wouldn't have done that if he didn't enjoy his blind date's company. But then, Izzy was usually right, being easily the smartest person Jace knew. 

There was a reason she was in the same grade as Jace and Alec, despite being almost two years younger, unlike the rest of their little group. It used to be just the three of them, the Lightwood trio, because Jace had been fostered by Alec and Izzy's parents since he was orphaned at ten, but then Clary and Simon had transferred to their school and three had become five. Their friendship had even survived the year of Jace and Clary's on-again off-again relationship and Clary and Simon beginning to date. Honestly, it had been mostly Jace's pride that had been hurt, and now he waved cheerily as he passed the couple outside of school.

"Where're you off to?" Simon inquired, pulling Clary even tighter against him. Jace used to think he was posturing in front of the ex, but he'd come to realise it was mostly that Simon still couldn't quite believe he finally got to do things like that. He'd carried a torch for his best friend for years; even Jace had to admit it was kind of cute.

Grinning, he replied, "Hunter's Moon, saving Alec from a girl Izzy has a crush on."

"Oh, Lydia?" Sometimes Jace wondered if there was anything Clary and Izzy didn't share. Then he quickly stopped wondering, because that led to thoughts of Izzy knowing what he and Clary had gotten up to behind the bleachers when they were dating. When he nodded, Clary continued, "She's really very nice - Alec should just tell her the truth, she'll understand."

"But he won't," Simon piped up. "Our Alec doesn't really share. Otherwise he'd have told you long ago that-"

"-that nothing," Clary interrupted firmly, muzzling her boyfriend with a hand over his mouth. This resulted in Simon sticking out his tongue, licking her palm playfully, and Jace turned quickly to leave, before things devolved further.

Wrestling free of Clary, Simon called after him, "Hey, why don't you pretend you're his boyfriend."

"That's... actually not a bad idea!" Surprised by Clary's agreement, Jace looked over his shoulder to catch the couple exchange a speaking glance. Chalking it up to their usual antics, Jace walked away and made his way to the nearby Hunter's Moon. It was where the group spent a lot of their free time, shooting pool and playing darts, and his eyes immediately found Alec and a blonde girl he assumed was Lydia at their usual table.

At first glance they seemed to be having fun, Lydia managing a very competent-looking shot, which Alec acknowledged with one of his rare genuine smiles. In light of the friendly atmosphere Jace had almost decided that his best friend didn't need his help after all, when Lydia rested her hand on Alec's forearm as she passed him. It wasn't obvious but Jace easily noticed Alec's minute flinch. 

His decision made for him, Jace quickly crossed the room. The moment Alec saw him, a smile lit up his face, one that Jace knew for a fact was meant just for him. Smiling back just as widely, he smoothly shouldered in between his best friend and Lydia, instinctively forming a protective barrier between them.

"Hey babe!" It wasn't the first time he'd called Alec that, and before the words left him he hadn't actually consciously chosen to heed Simon's advice. However, the wide-eyed look of shock on Alec's face was too amusing to pass up, so he doubled down by sliding an arm around his friend's slim waist and batting his eyes at him. "Did you miss me?"

"I- uh, Jace?" Alec looked down at him and Jace willed him to catch on with the sheer force of his staring. Finally, Alec seemed to shake himself out of his shocked stupor, lifting his arm to pull Jace against him. "Yeah, I... missed you a lot, _babe_. How did you know where to find me?"

"Izzy," Jace explained, knowing Alec wouldn't need more information. He could tell Alec was about to roll his eyes over this sisterly interference, and he quickly forestalled him by raising himself to his tip toes to smack a kiss against his cheek. "She knows we barely see each other on Thursdays, because of my soccer practice in the afternoon and your archery club in the evening."

The latter part he directed towards Lydia, who was watching the two of them with a raised eyebrow. 

"Hi," she said pointedly. "I'm Lydia Branwell, and you must be Alec's Jace."

"Alec's Jace, huh?" Jace teased, grinning at his best friend, who was very obviously trying not to blush. "Yep, that's me."

This really was so much fun. Especially when Lydia seemed to accept their subterfuge without reservations, continuing to smile and chat with both of them after Jace inserted himself into their game. As it turned out, Jace really didn't have to behave much differently from normal, him and Alec moving around each other with their usual ease, comfortably invading each other's personal space. And it really was rather nice to be the recipient of even more than his regular share of Alec's smiles.

Jace had always known his best friend was handsome, yet somehow his awareness changed in some undefinable way now that he was _supposed_ to find him attractive. It made it easy to flirt, to try to see how far he could push before Alec blushed and moved away. The answer to that one was 'very far,' Jace ending up with strong archer's arms holding him from behind, their bodies flush against each other while Jace tried to make a complicated shot with Alec supposedly offering his support.

"This really isn't helping at all," he laughed, turning his head. This brought their faces together, and Jace froze, his insides suddenly doing a weird twist, a shiver running down his spine, making him notice how Alec's hips were pushing against his butt. Taking a shuddering breath, he managed to add, "Just admit that I know what I'm doing and that all you want is cop a feel."

This finally made Alec blush. However, when he made to pull away, Jace trapped him by twisting around and wrapping both arms around his neck. His voice dropping, he whispered huskily, "No need to feel shy, I don't mind."

Alec's eyes widened, but the surprise in them was nothing in comparison to what Jace felt when he realised that his words had been nothing but the truth. Letting go of his friend as if he'd been burned, Jace turned back, fumbling the shot due to the trembling of his hands while his mind raced. What the hell had just happened? He had in all seriousness felt his best friend's firm, muscled body, the heat of his breath against his skin, the callouses of his fingers around his wrists, and he'd... he'd _wanted_ him. Jace shot Alec a sideways glance, found him staring at him with dark eyes. Another shiver ran over Jace's skin, and he licked his lips, noting how Alec's gaze followed the movement. _Fuck._ This was really happening.

The clearing of a throat made Jace look away. From the other side of the table Lydia was watching them with clear amusement. "Oh, don't let me stop you."

"Jace-" Alec uncomfortably clearing his throat made Jace whip his head back around, only to find his best friend avoiding his eyes. "-Lydia knows."

"Lydia knows what exactly?" Immediately on high alert, Jace stepped closer, forcing Alec to look at him.

They stared each other down, tension making the air between them crackle, until Lydia interrupted calmly, "Lydia knows that a) Alec is gay and b) most definitely not your boyfriend."

"You... you _told_ her?" Jace couldn't believe his ears. What had made his usually so closed-off friend confide in a virtual stranger?

"I... she..." Alec trailed off awkwardly, looking helplessly at Lydia.

Still displaying nerves of steel that Jace couldn't help but respect, she immediately came to his aid, explaining, "When we hit it off, I told him right away that I really wasn't looking to date him, because I'm actually into girls. It's just that my parents aren't exactly... understanding."

"So you see, I knew she'd get it, that I could trust her," Alec finally managed a whole sentence.

Slightly mollified, Jace asked, "Alright, sure. But how did I become part of your little gay-lesbian alliance?"

"And that is my cue to leave." Taken aback by Lydia's response, Jace could only watch when she kissed Alec on the cheek and told him, "Just be honest. Oh, and tell that hot sister of yours to call me."

With that she calmly walked away, leaving two gob-smacked boys behind. After a second's pause, however, Jace recovered enough to round in on Alec, asking bluntly, "Be honest about what? This is the second time today someone told me you were keeping a secret from me."

"Who else..." Alec coughed uncomfortably, but Jace sternly shook his head, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was determined to get his answer, whatever it was, something Alec clearly realised, because he visibly deflated. Taking Jace by the arm, he led him to a corner and tried to collect himself. Usually Jace would give him an out, except something in his gut told him that he needed to hear what Alec had to say. 

When he finally spoke, it was so quietly that Jace had to lean in to hear him. "When... when I told Lydia that I was gay, I also told her that..." Alec's hazel eyes were tinged with desperation, and the rest of the words left him in a rush. "I told her that I've been in love with my best friend for three years, but that he's straight. And then you came and pretended to be my boyfriend and I... I wanted to see what it would be like, just once."

Feeling blindsided, Jace could do nothing but stare in shock, at a complete loss for words. When there was no response forthcoming, Alec wilted, his tall frame folding in on himself. That finally roused Jace to action - he'd never been able to stand seeing Alec hurt. Without planning to, he burst out laughing. Alec shot him a confused look, and he quickly shook his head, trying to stop giggling.

"Sorry, Alec," he apologized breathlessly. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at my timing."

"Your... timing?" Alec's confusion was actually quite cute, Jace decided, knowing he was only adding to it when he cupped Alec's cheek with his hand, feeling the slight stubble.

"Yes, my timing. Because the one time you told someone about yourself, I come along and fake being your boyfriend." He smiled ruefully, feeling warmth pool in the pit of his stomach and spread out from there. "And as it turns out, I'm not as straight as you - or I - thought. Because, shit, Alec, I didn't know it at first, but I wasn't kidding."

"You weren't kidding about...?" From this close, Jace could see the first sparks of hope taking root in Alec's eyes, could feel the way he turned his face into Jace's palm. As they stared into each other's eyes, the warm feeling settled deep inside Jace, turned into something fluttery and exciting.

Stretching up, he leaned in to rest his forehead against Alec's, and whispered, "I wasn't kidding when I said that I want you."

Alec drew a shuddering breath, and they remained like this for another long moment. A part of Jace was nervous, wondering how this would change things, but mostly he was surprised by how normal everything felt, how _right_ \- and then Alec was kissing him, and Jace stopped thinking at all. It didn't even occur to him that he'd never seriously considered kissing another guy before, with the exception of a game of spin-the-bottle with Meliorn in freshman year. Instead he wrapped both arms around his best friend and felt him do the same as they kissed. And kissed. And kissed.

When they finally broke apart for air, they continued to stare at each other soppily, until they realised that somewhere in the background familiar voices were whooping. Tearing his eyes away from the enticing sight of Alec with shining eyes, flushed cheeks, kiss-swollen lips and messed-up hair, Jace turned slightly in the circle of his arms. At some point during their kiss they'd been joined by Izzy, Clary and Simon, and all three of them were cheering. They were also exchanging high-fives - and was that _money_ Clary was handing Izzy?

"You bet on us?" He tried to sound scandalized, except he was too giddy - and turned on - for that. Instead he shook his head and addressed Alec, firmly ignoring their friends, "Whatever. While they enjoy their ill-gotten gains I suggest we go someplace a bit more private. My grandmother's out of town."

Alec's eyes lit up, and, taking Jace's hand as if it was the most natural gesture in the world, he began towing him towards the exit. As they passed a still-gloating Izzy, Jace shot her a quick thumbs-up with his free hand and yelled, "By the way, Lydia Branwell says to call her!"

The last thing he saw was Izzy blushing, but Jace's mind was already far away. In his bedroom, to be exact, where he was rather hoping to explore more boyfriend things with Alec. This made him stop short and ask with uncharacteristic hesitation, "Hey, Alec, are we boyfriends now?"

"I sure hope so," Alec laughed, somehow managing to smile with his entire body. "Or do you think I'm easy?"

All qualms wiped away as if they'd never existed, Jace grinned back. "Oh, I'm counting on it."

Best. Rescue. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [prompt list](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/625231631577399296/hello-august-hello-writersmonth-im-still) for this year's Writer's Month. Feel free to drop me a number and a ship, and I'll see if I get inspired.


End file.
